You Should Have Stayed Dead (Not Really)
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: It all started with five words: you should have stayed dead. And things only got worse from there, much worse. Warning, will contain bullying, harassment and self harm. Rated M to be safe.
1. All It Takes Is Five Words

Once Upon a Time

Multiple Pairings

Title: You Should Have Stayed Dead (Not Really)

Summary: It all started with five words: you should have stayed dead. And things only got worse from there, much worse. Warning, will contain bullying, harassment and self harm.

Chapter 1: All It Takes Is Five Words

No One's Pov

It all started with a note.

 _You should have stayed dead._

Killian found it pinned to the front door as he was on his way out to go on his morining sunrise sail. As soon as he read it Killian shoved it into his pocket and looked around to make sure he hadn't been seen and made a hasty walk to the safety of his beloved ship. Once he was on the water he threw the crumbled note as far as his arm would carry it into the sea. He thought that would be the end of it, just one of those pranks he had heard Henry speak of.

But he was wrong.

The rest of the day went without another incident, after his short sail he had breakfast at Granny's with his radiant fiance and his spitfire of a soon to be son (he was planning on adopting Henry with Emma and Regina's blessing after they got married) after which he went to the library to comb book after book to find even the smallest glimmer of hope in resurrecting Robin Hood. He knew the others would call him a fool, even Regina for trying to do the impossible but Killian would rather go back to the Underworld than give up hope, that's why he kept this a secret from everyone. In the end he owed Robin because if they could save him from that hell hole then Hook could bring his mate back from wherever Hades had sent him.

Next he was off to join Snow, David and the little prince for lunch at the police station. Ever since he and Emma had gotten engaged he had been spending more time with his future in laws so that they could get closer before they officially became family. Once he arrived he was greeted with a hug and kiss from Snow and a one armed hug from Charming. Then after he passed out the rations he greeted Neal who giggled excitedly at the funny faces of his favorite babysitter (don't tell Emma). No one else knew this but David and Snow were going to make Emma and Killian Neal's godparents, they were planning on telling them at the rehearsal dinner.

Anyway while the three of them ate they joked, laughed, smiled, basically they just enjoyed each other's company before David and Mary Margaret went back to work and Killian went to visit a very pregnant Belle. She was living alone in an apartment not too far from Killian's since she left Rumplestilskin **for good.** What really drove her over the edge was how her ex husband woke her from the sleeping curse she put on herself. She learned that he had teamed up with Mr Hyde who told him of a way to transfer the spell to another but he could only do it once. And it didn't take much for Gold to decide to put it on Hook. Then to make things worse he hid Hook's body away so that Emma couldn't bring him back with true love's kiss, he even went as far as to hide the Jolly Roger to make everyone think he left so that no one would go looking for him. But his plan backfired when Henry, ever the optimist refused to believe he would leave them resulting in him accidently discovering his captain's cloaked ship.

When he told his parents and grandparents what he had found they put the pieces together and in no time found him. Gold was clearly still holding resentment towards the reformed pirate because he put Killian in his old grave which made everyone's blood boil, but they'd deal with him later. Quickly they dug him up and Emma woke him and after a small moment of merriment they explained to Killian what happened and he was more than ready to go back to his plans to skin the crocodile. But he put that all aside to go see Belle and they were both ecstatic to see each other but the moment didn't last because they had to tell her the truth. She was devastated and Killian held Belle in his arms as she cried, it broke his heart to see his friend in such pain. And he was ready to kill the croc again when he heard Belle sniffle out 'how could he set this kind of example for our child?'. But once the tears were dried she hardened and together they all stormed into Gold's shop, some of them honestly thought that if Belle wasn't pregnant she would have kicked the door down with how livid she was.

Belle did all the talking, she screamed and ranted at Rumple while the others watched with shocked faces, they had never seen her like this before but they were pleasantly surprised and happy that it was Gold and not them receiving Belle's brute force. After 10 minutes she was done and they all left to try and have a tension free dinner at Granny's. In the end it didn't do much good but things eventually when back to "normal".

Going back to the present Killian and Belle had a nice relaxing afternoon with some good books, good tea and great company. They said goodbye a few hours later at sunset with the promise to see each other shortly at their weekly dinner with the Charmings and Mills.

This is the part where things get bad again.

Killian returned home to find a package addressed to him on his doorstep. He hadn't ordered anything and he didn't see any people around, plus the fact that the note from this morning was at the back of his mind he took it in with little worry and lots of curiousity. Setting it down on the kitchen table he took off the top; he stepped back and put his hand over his mouth in disgusted and his became slightly glassy.

Inside was the severed head of a crocodile.

With speed he didn't know he had he took the note off the creatures head which said: _here's your crocodile, since you were too weak and pathetic to take care of it yourself._

The note flashed before Killian's as he stared down at the one he just received and his mind began to race.

Someone was out to destroy his happy ending.


	2. It Escalates

Once Upon a Time

Multiple Pairings

Title: You Should Have Stayed Dead (Not Really)

Summary: It all started with five words: you should have stayed dead. And things only got worse from there, much worse. Warning, will contain bullying, harassment and self harm.

Chapter 2: It Escalates

No One's Pov

It keeps happening for the next week, Killian will receive notes and devious presents throughout the day and it's timed perfectly so that no one is around when he finds "gifts". When he gets them he hides them away on his ship until he can dispose of them the next day, in the sea in different locations just to be safe. Killian doesn't want to risk anyone finding them, his abuser has made it obvious that he's the one they want to suffer. But he still refuses to tell anyone, he knows that with recent events they would be caught between babying him and not resting until they had the culprit's head on a silver platter.

But he knew that eventually they'd find out, especially since the assailant had begun to make things person, including his loved ones in the notes and packages. Some of the one's he found read:

 _You're nothing but a dirty pirate and those are your "sons" words. You'll never be his father._

 _Charming wanted to let you rot on Neverland, but sadly he's too honorable for his own good._

 _Snow White should have shot you down when she met you in the Enchanted Forest. Too bad she's such a big softie._

Those were the tamest but there were two, two that rocked his core and pushed him too far.

 _A thief is better than a pirate. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor is better than stealing from the rich to give to yourself. Dirty hands are better than a bloody hook. He was a hero, you will always be a villain. He was loved by all, you are loved by no one. His heart was gold while yours is coal. His life was worth much more than yours. Robin Hood will always be a man better than Captain Hook._

 _We all wish he was the one alive._

Unfortunately that wasn't the worst one, this was:

 _You think she loves you? Please, she only pities you, tolerates you at most. Her happiness? Her love for you? All a charade to make her family happy. And everytime she kisses you, holds you and tells you she loves you? She's thinking of her lost love Neal. You've heard from her own mouth that she'll always love him and if he had not died they'd be together. They'd be happy, in love and with their son. I bet Emma would be happy even if she was alone, she'd still have her family._

 _Without you she still has everything, without them you'd have nothing. You are nothing._

 _If you killed yourself tomorrow no one would bat an eye._

His walls crumbled and he did something he swore that he'd never do again, but sadly in nature it is possible for an addict to relapse. Killian pulled up his sleeve and tore off his brace revealing jagged scaring lining his already injured arm. It had begun after Liam died and he hid it well, his crew couldn't know that their captain was weak during an already strenuous time. It stopped when he met Milah, he had found love again to fill his heart. But fate is cruel and he lost his love to the Dark One and Captain Hook was born and now he had a new tool for his own self distruction. It continued throughout his stay in Neverland until Pan had finally given him Cora, he became too consumed with his revenge to think about his pain.

But now it was all coming back and this time he couldn't resist. Killian removed his hook from the discarded brace and traced it lightly over the old wounds before he dug in. He watched as he wound reopened and his blood traveled down his arm. He closed his eyes with a pleasant sigh, feeling relief and the pain endused euphoria. He stood there until the blood stopped running and it dried in cracks on his skin. Quickly and confidently he cleaned himself up, cleaning his hook and hid all the evidence as if it never happened.

For a few days it didn't happen again, by some miracle the notes and "ever so lovely gifts" had stopped and Killian secretly hoped that it was over, that his return to cutting himself again would be a one time thing and that no one would ever know, sadly he wasn't so lucky. A week later a letter was delivered to him at the police station where he had recently starting working, his attacker was getting bolder to be sending him threats in such a public place where the town's resident heroes were known to be seen frequently.

He opened the envelope with his hook and what he pulled out was a family photo. It had Emma, Henry, Snow and David holding little Neal along with Regina and Zelena holding the little lady Robin. He smiled at the image and thought of why this was such a bad thing, he knew why when he turned the picture over.

 _The perfect family, and look who isn't there. Oh well._

Killian couldn't get out of there fast enough, not knowing what he left behind. He raced back home and was relieved to see that it wasn't occupied.Wasting no time the brace and hook came off and he dragged the sharp tip across every scar on his arm and eventually every scar he could reach. After he was finished he dropped his metal appendage and just let his blood go flow freely until he fell to his knees. His body began to grow numb and his vision began to blur.

The last thing he saw was Henry in the doorway holding the photo and his bloody hook.

The last thing he heard was Henry scream 'Dad no!'.

The lasting thing he thought was 'He called me Dad'.


	3. The Truth Comes To Light Part 1

Once Upon a Time

Multiple Pairings

Title: You Should Have Stayed Dead (Not Really)

Summary: It all started with five words: you should have stayed dead. And things only got worse from there, much worse. Warning, will contain bullying, harassment and self harm.

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes To Light Part 1

No One's Pov

The Charmings and Mills crowded the already cramped hospital room where they had placed Killian, who was put to sleep a few hours ago to allow his body to heal without the possibility of constant movement jarring his wounds further. No one had yet made a sound, all the residents were caught between staring at the prone form of their friend or the defeated expressions on their companions faces. The tension was thick but luckly Henry, ever the brave lad as the reformed pirate would put it, decided to break the ice regarding the delicate topic.

"I wrote it" Henry whispered but with the dead silence it echoed off the white walls. All eyes were on him now as everyone turned to him, his words an answer to one of the many questions tumbling in their minds.

"Sometimes it takes over me and before I know it I have the pen in my hand and a finished page infront of me. That's how I found out, I came out of it and right there was a picture of Killian...hurting himself. I read the page and it told me everything. The notes, the "gifts", it even told me about how it all started. After I read it I got a sick feeling and ran home as fast as I could and I found him. If I hadn't..." Henry couldn't finish, and none of them wanted him too. None of them wanted to think about what would have happened if Henry hadn't gotten to him when he did.

"Did it say anything else? Did it say who's doing this? Did it say why?" Emma rushed out in nervous breaths and Snow placed comforting arms around her daughter, coaxing her to relax and take deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Mom" Henry murmured quietly, a wave of disappointment crashing over him. Regina pulled him in close and he fell into her arms without a moments thought, enjoying the calmness of his mother's embrace.

"No one is blaming you Henry, we all know that magic is tricky. My guess is that the book didn't want us to know the whole story yet, it will be revealed to us soon"

"But when Regina? Hook's been hurting himself and we don't know who's doing it or why! We need to know so that we can take care of it and him!" Charming shouted to his former enemy who glared at the prince when she felt her son sniffle into her shirt.

"Yelling at Regina isn't going to get us anywhere honey. I know we're all upset but turning against each other won't solve anything, right now we need to focus on Killian" Snow spoke as the voice of reason and their faces relaxed.

"It's not Gold" Emma blurted out suddenly, capturing the room's attention.

"What makes you say that Emma? No one hates him more than Gold" David stated and the others nodded in agreement, it was common knowledge but Emma's instinct was never wrong.

"I know but I don't think he'd risk doing something like this since Belle's already on the edge of trying to get full custody of their kid. If she ever got the feeling that he was doing something like this then he would have to kiss custody goodbye, it's not him"

"Then who else could it be Emma? No one else in Storybrook sees him as a villain anymore" Regina questioned.

"What about Hyde? He's the one who gave Gold the idea to put Killian under Belle's sleeping curse" Emma reminded the group and she could tell from their expressions that they were thinking about it.

"That could have been more about you then Killian Mom. Putting the true love of the Saviour under a sleeping curse and kidnapping them is smart and he could have used him as a bargaining chip or to lure you into a trap" Henry spoke out and they all were adsorbing his truth and wondering how the hell a fourteen year old could be so smart.

"You're right Henry but who else could it be? We haven't had a problem with anyone else from the other realm, all they want is us to help them finish their stories" Emma brought up.

"Maybe someone thinks the best way to get their happy ending is to get Killian out of the way" Mary Margaret tried to explain but it still didn't explain everything.

"That doesn't make much sense Mom" Emma told her Mother, growing more worried over her fallen fiance.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer sweetheart" Charming teased to try to ligthen the grey mood but it seemed to have no effect.

"What's with all the bloody noise?" a familiar voice said, interrupting their trains of thought. All their heads moved towards the sound revealing Killian to be the culprit, staring at the group with a drowsy face riddled with confusion. But that didn't faze them, they were far too happy to see him awake.

"Killian!" All of them jumped him and pulled him into their embrace, Emma and Henry squeezing extra tight. When he released a hiss of pain however they all pulled away as if they had been burned and stared at him for another moment with worried eyes.

"I'm fine loves, now what's all the fuss?" Killian voiced his wonder and his face became grim when he saw all their faces fall. None of them said a word but Henry did step forward and extend his right hand, holding the note/picture that put him in this bed.

"So it seems that my secret has been revealed. Who wants to give me their wrath first?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Emma started, clearly furious with her fiance about the whole situation.

"I was thinking that I was in pain, I was thinking that I was losing the best thing that's ever happened to me: you and your family. I'm so sorry love, I never meant to hurt you like this" Killian answered and both he and Emma were sporting eyes with unshed tears. Emma then proceeded to climb into bed and hold her pirate in her arms while causing as little pain as possible for him.

"You'll never lose us Killian, we're not letting you go ever again" Emma whispered but loud enough for the room to hear. Killian looked over all of them and saw genuine smiles of agreement on their faces, maybe things would be okay.

"Killian?" a voice called out meek and nervous. Henry stepped towards the bed and without hesitation Killian reached out with his good hand and pulled the boy forward until he was on the bed too, snuggled up to his other side. He began combing his fingers through his sons hair which made him burrow further into his father's arms.

"What is it Henry? You know you can tell me anything" Killian answered truthfully to his boy.

"When I found you...I called you dad, is that okay?" Henry shifted nervously and stared up at Killian, who's face was a mix of emotions but then he smiled and leaned over to kiss Henry's forehead.

"Of course it is my boy, in the same way Regina is your mother I am your father and I love you son"

"I love you too Dad" The little family on the bed held each other tight while the other's looked on, happy for the three. But sadly there was still the elephant in the room and it needed to be discussed.

"Killian you need to promise us that this won't happen again" Snow demanded bluntly with a hard look on her face. Everyone was surprised, they didn't expect this from her.

"I'll try Milady, I had a moment of weakness and I am truly sorry. I just wish that this will end" Killian spoke deeply to Snow and the room and they all shared looks of concern.

"It will end Killian and I'm going to take care of it right now. Henry please hand me the photograph" Regina stated and Henry wasted no time passing it to his mother.

"What's the plan Regina?" Charming questioned, armed and ready to go into what his family had dubbed his 'prince mode'.

"Everyone has unique handwriting, like a fingerprint or a mark and I'm going to that combined with my magic to find the one who's been attacking Killian"

Her hand began to glow purple and just as she was about to release her magic a voice caught her off guard and the flow suddenly stopped. The room turned to the door to see Zelena standing there holding Robin who was cooing in her mother's arms.

"Zelena what are you doing here? Is the baby okay?" Regina questioned her sister frantically as she approached her and looked over her niece with a sharp eye.

"She's fine Regina, just a checkup. Now what's going on in here?"

"Tis nothing to worry about, they're just checking up on me" Killian called out to Zelena, still wrapped in him true love and his son. Zelena looked over at him and her eyes widened, there was something there but before anyone could notice they went soft again.

"Oh it's something to worry about, someone's out to get you Killian!" Emma shouted but then calmed when she saw her boys pull away briefly as her booming and close voice rattled their eardrums.

"Please, he'll be fine! He's like a cockroach, nothing can get rid of him" Zelena practically growled out, spitting venom as she spoke of her disdain for his ability to survive. Suddenly the room went deathly silent and all heads slowly turned to Zelena. She looked at them questioningly and opened her mouth to speak before she was hit with realization and her jaw slammed shut. Charming unsheathed his sword and he was ready to use it while Snow clutcher her son closer to her, afraid of what she might do.

Emma's eyes grew dark and her magic began to boil, threatening to overflow and attack the one who dare hurt her love. In this moment she felt like the Dark One again.

"It was you!"


	4. The Truth Comes To Light Part 2

Once Upon a Time

Multiple Pairings

Title: You Should Have Stayed Dead (Not Really)

Summary: It all started with five words: you should have stayed dead. And things only got worse from there, much worse. Warning, will contain bullying, harassment and self harm.

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes to Light Part 2

No One's Pov

Zelena found herself shoved harshly against the wall where she swore she heard the wall break. She stared into the eyes of her assailant that were filled with thunder and fire, she had never seen anyone look so furious and she had never felt a chill like this travel through her in her life. For a moment she was terrified that Emma could achieve the impossible and kill her with just one look but she was safe, but not for long.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" Emma demanded harshly as she gripped Zelena tighter, as if daring her to give the wrong answer.

"Because you're a hero? Because you're family's here? Because my sister and daughter are here?" Zelena stuttered out, she tried coming up with reasonable and truthful arguements but she wasn't sure that they would save her from the Saviour's wrath. No matter what Zelena knew she wouldn't get out of this unpunished.

"Let's go down your list shall we? One, I killed Cruella and I don't feel a shred of guilt because I was doing it to protect my son like I'm protecting Killian now. Two, my family has been through Hell and back to bring Killian home to us so in this case they could be persuaded to look the other way. And three, you and Regina have more of a history as enemies than sisters and as for you daughter? Well Regina would probably make a better mother than you ever could, after all she raised Henry"

Zelena began to slightly tremble and her eyes began to water. Emma was right, she was fighting a losing batter. The only glimmer of hope she had was that Regina would step up to defend her, and thank the gods she got her wish.

"Emma I don't like what she did to Killian either but you can't just kill her" Regina tried to tell Emma calmly but she was still in a fury.

"But she pushed Killian to try and kill himself! I know she's your sister and you lover her but she deserves to be punished!" Emma exclaimed.

"Regina's not saying that she shouldn't be Emma, she's saying that death is a little too extreme. Just let her down and we'll talk about this" Snow spoke to her daughter peacefully but Emma wasn't looking convinced. Then suddenly someone unexpected decided to speak up on Zelena's behalf.

"She doesn't deserve to die Swan, let her go" Killian said quietly and Emma turned her attention towards him as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Killian?" Emma spoke softly and unsure, shocked that the man she loved would let her abuser go free.

"We've all done far worse than she's done love and I know you want to seek justice for me and I love you for it but the punishment should fit the crime and honestly? None of the things she said to me were untrue. Everyone note she ever sent me were things I've already felt. She just brought them to the surface and made them stronger" Killian told Emma truthfully and she grip lessoned on Zelena's coat.

"Killian, you have a good heart and it's one of the things I love most about you but this isn't fair. She's hurt you and drove you to try and take your own life, how could not condon what she's done to you?" She asked pleadingly. Killian answered but he didn't look at his true love as he spoke, he looked to Zelena.

"Because she wasn't doing it because of me, she was doing it because of Regina" The crowd gasped and turned towards the sisters, Zelena looked slightly guilty while Regina looked shocked.

"Is this true Zelena? Did you do this to Killian for me? Because I didn't want this!" Regina exclaimed.

"I know you didn't Regina, that's why I didn't tell you but I thought I was doing the right thing. Remember a few weeks ago you came to me? You cried in my arms as you told me how much you missed Robin and you were upset because you thought your family forgot about him because of Killian's return? You also told me you felt like you were being forced out of your families lives because they were all spending so much time with Killian. I know you sorted things out with him and became closer but I hated that he made you feel that way at all. I wanted to make sure that he never did that again. Maybe I took things too far but I did it because I love you and if you couldn't have Robin anymore because of him then having your family all to yourself would be the next best thing" Zelena told the group but mostly Regina, she needed her sister to see her side so that she would still be by her side.

"Zelena I love you too...but that doesn't justify what you've done. I'm sorry but I'm afraid we'll have to put you in holding until we decided what to do with you" Regina said to Zelena in a heartbreaking tone and with a wave of her hand the magic cuff was placed on her wrist.

"Regina please don't do this, I'm sorry!" Zelena cried to her sister.

"Say that to Killian. Apologize to him and if you truly mean it we will make this easy on you" Emma offered to Zelena who turned to look at the pirate. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before before she turned away ashamed.

"That's what I thought" Emma growled out. She turned to Regina and shared a look with her and with a flick of her wrist Regina poofed away with Zelena and Robin, who she had taken from her before Emma pounced.

Pleased that the problem was dealt with for now Emma crawled back into bed and cuddled back up to her pirate like nothing ever happened.

"What do we do now Mom?" Henry asked his mother.

"Right now we lay here with your father. We'll deal with Regina once he's all healed up and out of this hospital"

"I like the sound of that" Henry responded as he burrowed himself even further into Killian's embrace as his eyes drifted shut along with his mother's, both tired after an eventul day.

"Me too" Killian whispered to them as his own eyes slid shut, missing the matching smiles they both wore as they fell asleep with him.

Snow and Charming stared at the small family with beaming smiles, she even took a picture as he held Neal. They shared a looked and decided to go check on Regina before getting food for the threesome for when they woke up.

 _A Few Hours Later_

David and Mary Margaret returned to the hospital to hear voices coming from Killian's hospital room, they were awake. Slowly they crept towards the door but didn't enter the room, they wanted to hear what they were saying and not interrupt them.

"I thought you said you didn't want to deal with this yet love" They heard Killian say to Emma.

"I know Killian but I couldn't get it out of my head. I want Zelena gone and out of the way so that she can't hurt you anymore" Emma responded.

"I want that too Mom but what you're suggesting isn't the right choice" Henry butted in.

"I agree with our boy Emma, what you want to do isn't fair to Zelena or Regina. They're blood, sisters and they shouldn't lose each other over this"

"You're thinking of Liam aren't you?" Emma questioned Killian and there was a pause before he spoke again.

"I'll admit that I am, I lost him too soon and I don't wish them to behalf the same fate as us"

"But Killian what I'm suggesting isn't going to kill her"

"No you just want to strip her of her magic, erase her memory and shove her over the town line. Mom you basically want to curse her!"

Snow and Charming's eyes widened at their grandson's words, Emma wanted to curse Zelena? They couldn't believe that their daughter would want to do that, they all knew exactly what that felt like.

"Henry I know this sounds bad but I think it's the right thing to do, she won't be able to hurt anyone this way" Emma countered.

"What about Regina Swan? You know how hard it was for her when she had to send Robin over the line, imagine how hard it will be for her to send her only flesh and blood over the line without Zelena having any memory that she ever had a sister. It seems too cruel to do to someone love"

"She'll have Robin and Regina will get over it, she has us"

That was enough for Snow and David, they couldn't hold back their opinion any longer.

"Emma you can't do this!" Snow exclaimed as her and Charming entered the room. The occupants turned in shock towards the surprise visitors.

"Mom? Dad? You heard all of that?"

"Yes we did Emma and honestly your mother and I don't approve"

"Look I'm sorry you don't like my idea but I'm going through with it" Emma spoke sternly to her parents.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, I have other plans" Zelena appeared in a puff of green smoke and within the blink of an eye she was gone.

And she had taken Killian with her.


	5. To Be or Not to be Cursed

Once Upon a Time

Multiple Pairings

Title: You Should Have Stayed Dead (Not Really)

Summary: It all started with five words: you should have stayed dead. And things only got worse from there, much worse. Warning, will contain bullying, harassment and self harm.

Chapter 5: To Be or Not to Be Cursed

No One's Pov

When Killian regained focus he realized that Zelena had taken him back to her old farmhouse and tied him to a chair without his hook. Going through his mind was that this was a mistake, this would be the first place that his family would come looking for him. Unless Zelena knew this and she wanted them to come here then they would be walking straight into a trap and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Zelena whatever you're going to do just do it to me, leave the others out of it" Killian pleaded, which he only did during times of life and death involving the people he loves.

"I'm afraid I can't do that pirate but don't worry, what I'm going to do will not harm them" Zelena "comforted" Hook.

"Then what are you going to do with my family?" Killian demanded with a growl which was met with a slap to the face, Zelena's sharp nails drawing blood.

"They're my family you filthy drunk! And by the time I tell you what I'm doing it will be too late!" With a flick of her wrist and a grimace on her face she vanished in a puff of green smoke, no doubt going to start on her plan.

As soon as she was out of sight Killian began to struggle, testing his binds for a weakness to break free. But they were tough and tight and with his body still sore it caused him great pain, he didn't know if he could escape. But Killian is known for surviving so it came with little surprise that a few moments later the door was kicked down by Emma who was followed by the town cavalry. Regina made quick work of the ropes with her magic and Emma was there in a flash alongside Charming who helped a still injured Killian out of the chair.

"Swan we must hurry, I have a feeling Zelena's expecting you"

"We thought the same thing but don't worry, we're ready to fight her for you"

"Don't kill her Emma, she's still Regina's sister"

"You protect her after all she's done?" Regina questioned surprised and confused. Killian weakly smiled at her.

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman"

With that said they made their way out of the house, only to be brought to the barn in a whirl of green magic unable to move. All of them observed their surroundings and they all noticed that Zelena had set it up for something big. Taking a moment to closer observe their surroundings all of their eyes widened, they all realized exactly what she was planning.

"Zelena please don't do this, please don't curse this town" Regina begged.

"I'm sorry sister but I have to, for you and our family. This town will be a much better place once the pirate is out of the way"

"And how exactly will this curse get rid of Killian? You know we will fight for him" Emma spoke demanding Zelena's attention and her explanation.

A wicked grin appeared on her face as she walked over to stand in front of the Savior.

"You can't fight for what you can't remember" She told the group confidently.

"So that's your plan, you're going to curse this town to forget Killian" David explained.

"Looks like you do have some brains in the pretty head of yours Charming. I am going to curse this town so that no one but me will remember he ever existed in the first place. And yes you will all feel a sort of void in your heart after my curse hits but don't worry, I will make sure you all think that this void is Robin Hood. And once we resurrect him all will be right with the world and my sister will finally have her happy ending and my daughter will have a chance to be raised by a good father like I never got"

"What about Killian? What are you going to do to him?" Snow asked worried as she stared at her future son in law. Zelena laughed so wickedly if an outsider heard her they would think she's a mental patient.

"Oh dear Snow, I have a special torture in mind for Hook. He will be shoved into Regina's mental hospital and he will remember you but I will twist his memories so that he only remembers the bad times, that every time he has died it has been by one of your hands so that if you ever remember him he will never trust you or love you. And every day those same memories will play and play and play, causing him to reopen his scars until he bleeds to death and dies again. That Snow White is the fate I have in store for Captain Hook"

"You bitch!" Emma shrieked at the Wicked Witch as she pulled at her binds with all her strength. She could feel her magic bubbling under her skin and she was sure she could break free from the magic cuff if she had enough time to focus all of her anger towards Zelena and love for Killian into one magical burst.

"That's right Savior, you will lose your True Love just like I lost mine!"

"That was your own fault!"

"It was yours! If you had just let the pirate rot instead of going after him none of this would have happened! And now I'm going to finish this!" Zelena yelled in Emma's face before she walked away to where her curse was brewing. And from the folds of her jacket she removed a heart, completely black and void of even the smallest speck of light.

"Hades" Killian whispered but everyone heard.

"Correct pirate. I grabbed it from him before his body vanished, just in case I'd ever have the desire to enact a dark curse and it looks like I made the right choice. So I guess this is goodbye Killian Jones, my one regret is that I wish I could forget you too"

Zelena held Hades heart over the bubbling cauldron that was close to boiling over and just as she was about to drop it in she heard a strange noise and turned away from her spell just avoiding being struck in the back with a flying arrow that ended up imbedding itself in the far wall. All eyes moved to the direction the arrow came from and it was revealed that their saving grace was in the form of Henry accompanied by both the dwarves and the Merry Men.

"Drop the heart and let them go Zelena!" Henry demanded to the villain. Zelena sneered at the boy and his backup.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me? Wave your magic pen around?"

"Something like that" Henry admitted as he pulled out the Author pen and a pad of paper while one of the Merry Men came forward and Zelena's eyes widened when she saw her daughter in his arms.

"Crush the heart and release my family or I'm going to do to Robin what my mother almost did to you: I'm going to write her out of existence. I know it's wrong but you practically raped Robin to get her so in my eyes it's an eye for an eye"

Zelena was torn, she wanted to destroy Hook but she didn't want to do it at the extent of her daughter's life.

But then again her curse would be enacted before he could do the job.

"Sorry Henry but I'm going to have to decline"

She dropped the heart into the cauldron and a look of triumph appeared on her face but after a few moments it was replaced with a look of confusion.

It didn't work, Hades heart had failed.


	6. The Day Is Saved, The Day Is Done

Once Upon a Time

Multiple Pairings

Title: You Should Have Stayed Dead (Not Really)

Summary: It all started with five words: you should have stayed dead. And things only got worse from there, much worse. Warning, will contain bullying, harassment and self harm.

Chapter 6: The Day Is Saved, The Day Is Done

No One's Pov

"Why didn't it work?!" Zelena shrieked, tears in her eyes and confusion on her face. With her distracted it gave Emma the shot she needed and with a surge of magic her and her family were free. And once they were loose Emma and Killian shared a look and made a beeline for Zelena who tried to back away in a panic when she saw them coming for her. But the Merry Men and the Seven Dwarves blocked her path so she couldn't escape and had no way around the two left hooks that knocked her out cold.

Once they were sure that Henry's backup had Zelena secured before they took her away Emma and Hook joined their family for a group hug. Their joyous reunion was cut short however when Killian began to speak to Henry with a serious and fatherly tone.

"Henry my boy I am so proud of you for the rescue but what you almost did was incredibly reckless and inhumane. I know you love us and would do anything for us but you never do it at the expense of an innocent life. This child whether we like it or not is a part of our family and we will treat her as such, no matter who her mother is because remember who her father is. And if you hade suceeded, if you had erased Robin from existence you would have regretted it, it would have left a mark on you that would have never gone away. Always remember this Henry, bad things done in the name of good are still bad so never try to do them to prove yourself as a hero because you already are one"

The Charmings all had tears in their eyes and Regina was wearing a watery smile. Henry was crying rivers, moved by his father's words but still taking in and retaining their meaning. The young lad then flung himself into his dad's arms and the chain reaction started another group hug but they pulled away quickly again because there will still questions that needed to be answered. They all moved over to the cauldron and peered inside, seeing nothing as if no spell had been oozing out of it mere moments ago.

"Okay I'm glad that it didn't work but how in the hell didn't it work?" Emma asked outloud, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, it should have worked" Regina wondered herself as she felt Zelena's magic slowly diminish from the air. Suddenly her and the others turned to Killian when they heard him chuckle quietly to himself.

"Have something you'd like to share with the class Captain Guyliner?" Regina teased which made Hook roll his eyes but he was still wearing his smile.

"It's you and Emma your majesty. You ladies are two of the smartest lasses I have ever known and yet you've failed to put the pieces together"

"And you have? Because we would love to hear it Captain" Regina commented and before Killian could respond Henry butted in and addressed his family.

"Isn't it obvious Moms? Hades wasn't Zelena's true love. If he was then we would be cursed right now" Henry stated.

"But their true loves kiss in the Underworld? That was a fake?" Snow questioned sharing a look with her husband.

"Probably just a trick your majesties, I believe your daughter and Regina said that themselves when we were trapped in that bloody place" Hook told the confused crowd.

"Well if Hades isn't her true love then we need to find out who so that she can't try to curse us again" David planned out. Killian shook his head and spoke to the prince.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that mate, her true love is the one thing she'd never give up: her child"

The groups eyes widened in suprise but then softened with a look of understanding until Snow got a puzzled look on her face once again.

"Then why would she try to cast the curse if it meant risking her daughter's life? Henry said he would remove Robin from the story if she tried" Snow spoke out and Emma cut in to answer.

"She probably thought Henry was bluffing or that she'd have enough time to enact the curse before he could do anything"

"Whatever the reason we now know we don't have to worry about her cursing us anymore, we all know what she went through to get that kid. I doubt she'd be willing to give up her happy ending just for a pirate" Regina placated the group.

They decided to move forward and went into the farm house to gather any other magic Zelena may have been hiding and Regina poofed away her vault to secure it before she joined the little family at Granny's for their weekly dinner before they once again went to confront Zelena. When they entered the police station they found all the dwarves poised with their axes and Merida with her bow out and an arrow notched.

"Another failed plan sis? I'm starting to notice a pattern" Regina addressed her imprisoned sister with her signature Evil Queen grin.

"And once again the heroes get it all and I get nothing! Now where's my daughter?!" Zelena shouted at the brigade.

"You'll get her back when we can trust you not to use her to cast your curse" Emma said to Zelena stone cold.

"What are you talking about Savior, I'd never hurt my child!" Zelena exclaimed but none of them looked convinced.

"You've done a lot worse to get what you want Zelena, that's how you got her in the first place. I can't allow you to have her until I know that you won't use her" Emma tried to calmly explain to Zelena but being around her right now just made her cringe and wish that she had just a spark of darkness left so that she would feel less guilty if she ended up doing something to the wicked bitch.

"You all really think that I'd kill my daughter for some worthless pirate?! She is my world now and I'll be damned if I let you keep her from me!" Zelena boom with tears in her eyes as she shook the bars. And no one expected what happened next.

Killian went into the office and returned with little Robin in his arms, holding her carefully to avoid striking her with his hook. Slowly he walked through the hoard and met Zelena at the prison bars. She looked up at Killian with confusion but there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Killian turned back and gestured to David for the key who hesitated for a moment before bringing it forward to the old pirate. But as Hook moved to unlock the door he paused himself and then turned to speak to the room.

"Could you give us a moment please? We won't be long I promise"

Everyone was skeptical to leave them alone together, since Zelena has been torturing him for the last week and barely hours ago she tried to erase him from their history but when Emma and Henry stared into his eyes they could see that this was the right thing to do so they ushered everyone out of the room and handled the protest like pros until it was only Zelena and Killian left.

Killian unlocked the cell and opened the iron door just enough so he could slip inside and then locked the door back up safely behind him before he pocketed the key. He looked at Zelena for a moment, perhaps studying her for a little longer before he extended his arms and offered the witch her baby. Zelena reached forward as if he was handing her something priceless and she picked up the little bundle of joy and held her against her chest, rocking her back and forth to keep her soothed and asleep. They stayed like this in silence before Hook spoke up with a speech that would touch Zelena's sour soul.

"I should kill you for what you tried to do to my family, for what you tried to do to me but what no one else understands is that I get why you did all of this. I understand why you sent me those letters and I understand why you wanted me to be cursed out of everyone's lives: love. It was your love for Regina, you felt her pain when Robin passed and since she did not lash out like she first wished you did it for her. You felt that if no one had come to my rescue you would have never met Hades who would not have killed him and you are correct. No one should have come for me, I made that sacrifice to protect them from what I had done as a Dark One and instead of honoring my wishes they risked their lives to bring me back. I love them all dearly and I will treasure every moment I have with them forever but I still think what they did was foolish. If they had stayed away Regina would have her happy ending and everyone would have moved on and I swear I will spend the rest of my days making up for this Zelena, you have my word because I've felt as you do. I do believe that Robin's death is my fault and that is why I will not rest till Regina has her happy ending returned to her"

"What could you do that Regina hasn't already tried?" Zelena asked the pirate through her tears. Hook carefully grabbed Zelena's chin and guided her to face him for what he was going to say next.

"Zelena, there is something that I've been keeping from the others that I'm about to tell you and I need you to promise to not breath a word to anyone, especially your sister"

Going through her mind she was wondering why she should bother to promise the pirate anything but she will admit to herself that she is curious why he would beg her to keep a secret for him.

"I promise"

"Ever since they brought me back I have been looking for a way to bring back the fallen Merry Man. I have not spoken a word of it to anyone because to do not wish to give them, Regina false hope when there is chance that what they say about the Olympian Crystal is true. But ever since I've come to Storybrooke I have seen this that I never knew were possible and things that I've known that were possible but have been accomplished here. And that is why I will not give up on this mission. In fact I wish to ask for you assistance in my quest"

Zelena had become even more surprised, the pirate was asking her for help? And he truly believed that together they could bring back Robin? That they could undo this entire mess and redeem themselves with their loved ones? This is something that Zelena could not pass up.

"Alright pirate, it seems that we have a deal. Now find a way to get me the hell out of here"

Things had changed from that moment on. Zelena stayed true to her word and everyday she met with Hook in secret to comb through every piece of magical literature they could find to try and resurrect the fallen hero. And what's more surprising is that Zelena had become to change herself with the help of the pirate, he helped her reform from her evil ways and together they started to move her to the side of good which earned her more time with her daughter.

Together they had become closer, they had started to become family after months of the time they've spent around each other. The others were curious and skeptical of their newfound relationship but both of they kept reassuring that things would okay. What made them finally give in is when they all agreed to let Zelena rejoin their family dinners and when she walked through the door Killian was the first to greet her with a hug which she returned. The whole room was stunned into silence which made them able to hear what melted their hearts and stunned them into silence yet again.

"I don't wish you were dead anymore Killian. Life would be rather boring without you around"

And that night they had the best family dinner they've ever had, why? Because for the first time their family for truly complete.

And it didn't hurt that they had found the way to bring Robin back.

The End.


End file.
